1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the escape of building occupants under conditions where normal means of egress are unusable. This invention further relates to an apparatus for lowering the building occupant on a wire fed from a rotating drum at decreasing velocities so that the final velocity attained by the occupant just prior to contacting the earth is sufficiently low to allow him to alight safely.
2. Prior Art
No prior art is known to the inventor relating to fire escape mechanisms of this type.